1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a vase that is attachable to a surface, such as, but not restricted to, of a crypt wall, a tombstone, or monument, especially on a sloped face of a tombstone or monument.
2. Background Information
Currently, most people, when decorating a grave, tend to leave flowers, either lying on the ground, or in loose containers at the site. After a few days, the cemetery maintenance people usually collect the flowers & vases and dispose of them.
There is a need for a container for flowers or ferns or other greenery that can be attached to a surface such as, but not restricted to, a crypt wall, tombstone, or monument. There is also a need for such a container that can be mounted on a sloped face of a tombstone or monument where the container is upright, even though a mounting surface is not parallel to the ground.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, these and other shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.